Currently, Bluetooth has been widely used in portable terminal devices for its unique excellent features. A terminal device with a bluetooth module (called as a bluetooth device for short) searches for a neighboring bluetooth device to implement matching and connection with the neighboring bluetooth device, thereby implementing wireless communication with the searched out Bluetooth device.
In the related art, the process of searching for a neighboring bluetooth device includes: acquiring an address and name of a neighboring bluetooth device, wherein the name of the bluetooth device can be changed by a user using the device. Generally, after the address of the neighboring bluetooth device is acquired, the bluetooth device will send a name request signal to the neighboring bluetooth device, hereafter, the bluetooth device will wait for 0.625 milliseconds to 50.9 seconds (5.12 seconds in general) in order to receive the name of the bluetooth device from the neighboring bluetooth device. Therefore, if the above two operations are executed every time when searching the neighboring bluetooth device, a serious delay may occur in the process of searching for and matching with the bluetooth device.
In order to solve the problem, in the related art, when a neighboring bluetooth device which has ever been searched for is searched for again, the name acquisition operation will not be executed, but the name of the bluetooth device stored in a bluetooth management database when the bluetooth device was searched out last time is used. However, since the name of the neighboring bluetooth device can be changed, if the name of the neighboring bluetooth device is changed, it is impossible to connect to an expected bluetooth device accurately.
The above existing method for searching for and matching with bluetooth devices can not solve the problem of long searching and matching time caused by the existed long name acquisition time in the process of searching for and matching with the bluetooth device. In addition, since the device name can be changed anytime, if the user changes the name of the bluetooth device during the interval of two searching times, the name of the latest bluetooth device cannot be acquired using this method, thereby causing that the matching and connection with the searched out neighboring bluetooth device cannot be implemented accurately. Therefore, the problems such as of long searching and matching delay, slow matching and connecting speed and low matching and connecting accuracy so as to lead to the matching success rate being low etc. exist in the existing implementation process of searching for and matching with the bluetooth device.